


Making Memories

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Memories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pride, Queer Themes, Romantic Fluff, happy queer people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry and Draco go to a Pride event at their local aquarium. (aka what happened the night Harry forgot about)





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than a year but it's finally here: the prequel people wanted to see. I think this can be read without having read the other two in the series, though.

Harry stood in the doorway to their bedroom, watching Draco discard one outfit after the other and smiling. Draco’s insistence to always look his best used to annoy him but now he thought it was very sweet how much thought Draco put in every one of his outfits, especially when they went out on dates.

“What about this?” Draco asked and turned around with a dress shirt in his hand.

Harry frowned. “You do know we want to go to the Aquarium and not a wedding?”

“So?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t want you to be your proper, stuck up self. I’d prefer if you let out your handsome, more laid back self.”

“What should I wear, then?” Draco asked. He sounded almost desperate.

“You can wear the dress shirt if you’re comfortable in it but you should combine it with something that indicates you didn’t just stumble upon the party after a business meeting. What about the tie with the rainbow pattern?”

Draco scoffed. “That’s obnoxious. I would’ve already thrown it away if it wasn’t a gift from you.”

Harry smiled. “That’s exactly why I gave it to you as a gift. What exactly is obnoxious about it, then?” Harry sat down on their bed. He knew he was in for a monologue.

Draco gave Harry a look that said quite clearly: _Its obnoxiousness is so obvious I’m appalled you can’t see it_. “First of all, the colours are too bright. It basically screams “I have no fashion sense whatsoever!” Secondly, the stripes are too thin. I would maybe wear it if there was only one full rainbow visible when I wear it but three rainbows are a little too much. Last, but certainly not least, it also makes it obvious to everyone who will get a glimpse of me that I’m gay. I don’t know whether you know what subtle means but that’s what I was trying to go for.”

Harry thought about that for a second. He could definitely see Draco’s point even though he himself loved to flaunt his bisexuality every chance he got. Then he had an idea.

“Remember those badges we got last year at Pride? You could wear a more casual shirt, maybe the dark green one you wore for Luna’s birthday and just pin a badge on it once we’re at the Aquarium so no one but the people with us at Pride will see it.”

“That… actually sounds reasonable,” Draco admitted after a moment. “All right, I’ll do that. But I think I’ll wear a dark blue shirt. It will fit better with the overall Aquarium theme. Thank you, Harry.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Harry said with a smile, “to annoy you and to sometimes be helpful.”

 

The Aquarium was Muggle-owned so Draco and Harry apparated to a side-alley close by and walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Once they reached the entrance, Harry took Draco’s hand in his and to his relief Draco didn’t pull it away and instead smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand once.

“Subtle enough,” he whispered.

It was Draco’s turn to pay for their date and because he wasn’t entirely comfortable using pounds yet Harry watched him interact with the cashier with an amused smile but was ready to intervene at any time. He was satisfied and even a little proud when Draco managed to purchase their tickets without even looking at Harry for help once.

Before they could walk into the Aquarium proper, Draco held Harry back.

“I still need to put on my badge,” he explained when Harry looked at him confused. He pulled the badge out of his pocket and offered it to Harry. “Do you want to do the honours?”

Harry smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Sure. Come here.”

“You two can be so disgustingly sweet sometimes,” someone drawled behind Harry. Harry knew that voice. And indeed – when he turned around he found himself looking at Claudia, Luna’s current girlfriend, who he and Draco had only just been introduced to the week before.

“Like you are any better,” Draco drawled right back and pulled Harry towards him by his belt loops.

“I never denied that. I just prefer participating in it over looking at it.”

“Be nice, Claude,” Luna scolded her as she walked up to them. “Harry, Draco, it’s good to see you.” She leaned in and hugged them both at the same time as Draco was still holding Harry close. “Should we go in together?”

 

Draco, Harry and Luna had all visited the Aquarium before and Claudia seemed more interested in the main attraction of the night as well so they made their way through the halls pretty quickly, only stopping occasionally when Harry or Luna spotted fish they hadn’t seen during any of their previous visits.

They reached the theatre-like room where the show would take place with a few minutes to spare so they easily found a spot to stand from which they could all see the big fish tank in the front of the room quite well.

Not long after, a guy in a rainbow shirt walked over to them. He sneered at Harry and then turned towards Draco.

“Yes, can I help you?” Draco asked politely but without hiding his lack of interest in the conversation.

“If I were you I’d break up with that slut before he can cheat on you with some girl,” the guy scoffed.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Draco said while he inspected the fingernails of his right hand and used his left to pull Harry closer to him. “But my boyfriend is no _slut_.”

“Whatever. But I won’t be there for you when he breaks up with you to be with some girl.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Draco drawled, his disinterest and dislike almost palpable now. “Do you want to come to our wedding instead?”

The guy didn’t have an answer for that so he just left before he could make even more of an arse of himself.

Draco sighed and wrapped his other arm around Harry as well so he could hug him properly. “See, that’s why I don’t like flaunting my sexuality in public.”

Harry chuckled and hugged Draco back. “That’s why I like it. I know you will always defend my honour and our relationship.”

“I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Harry said and gave Draco a short kiss. “I’d prefer that, too, but I won’t hide just because there are still a lot of biphobic and queerphobic people out there.”

“Too much PDA,” Claudia complained jokingly once again.

“Oh, shut up,” Draco muttered and hugged Harry a little tighter.

 

As every year the show the Aquarium put on was magical. In a few instances Harry even wondered whether magic had been used even though he knew it was a Muggle performance and at the end of it, Draco had to say his name several times before he came out of his trance.

“I take it you liked it?” Draco teased when Harry finally acknowledged him.

“Yes, it was amazing. Thank you for taking me here – again.”

Luna and Claudia had already left so Draco used the opportunity and pulled Harry into another kiss before they left as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
